Angel
by he.said.gosh
Summary: A dreaded holiday gathering brings amusement and baffelment to the estranged family of SheffieldMarquetRosencoff.


Disclaimer: If I owned these characters there would be no need of fanfiction.

Warning: _chill out!_

**Angel**

I don't remember exactly how it started, but everybody remembers how it went.

The flaming animosity between my two _brothers_ is no secret, nor is there any love lost. Chris and Julian just do not mix, leaving my sister to the eternal jockeying betwixt and between them, trying to keep one from killing the other every second familial ties force them between the same state lines. The sadistic part of my genetic lineage thinks Cathy enjoys their bickering. She likes seeing them at each others throats, arguing over her, eternally feuding over her best interests… the question is _why_?

Cathy says Madame is lonely with Georges gone. I can sympathize with that… the diminutive couple always reminded me somewhat of twins with the way they interacted. I imagine she feels like I do, with Cory in Heaven already.

Somehow Madame managed to throw a leash of guilt around Julian and Cathy both so that now we are _all_ cramped into Madame's limousine on our way to the distant Rosencoff cabin nestled against the mountainside. Or "as far into hell as you can drive" as Julian mumbled when we picked the couple up at the airport.

I guess it _would_ have been cruel to let the old woman spend the holiday alone. I can only hope the resulting carnage of this weekend will help dampen that woman's need for family gatherings. If not, I'm boycotting Christmas. There is enough tension in this car to suffocate Whoville. Everyone gave up on conversation when the small talk dwindled and painfully died. Nobody wants to be here. Except Madame. Everyone keeps waiting for the bomb to explode, for the shoe to drop, for Julian and Chris to start WWIII. Perhaps I should have begged to go with Henny to see her relatives; surely she is having a good time right now.

Cathy catches my eyes and opens her mouth to speak. I guess I only _thought_ everyone gave up on conversation.

Why does it have to be me she picks on? Yes, I'm happy to have few days reprieve from school. No, I don't have any plans for winter break. Yes, the snow is lovely falling so thickly to coat the surrounding forest… and the highway as well.

I don't know if Julian shuddered or if he shook with suppressed laughter. His glance at Cathy read the same either way. _Idiot. _

I think we are all in agreement for once.

I picked up my book in hopes of discouraging anymore unwanted attention from my sister. I feel kind of sorry for her at times like this. Until I remember that she is the cause for times like this. Really, she does dig her holes well and deep. Problem is that she drags in everyone around her.

I tune out those around me, immersing myself in my far away world of knights and ogres, hoping beyond hope that we will make it to this woodland cabin before the eye of the storm passes to leave us in the destructive wake of the glowering hate my brothers relentlessly sustain.

A strangled chuckle from Paul has me raise my eyes sometime later. I sit up and look around only to see the horrified fascination on his face… and Cathy's. Both are staring at Chris and Julian.

Somehow, and only the devil knows how he did it, Julian managed to climb into Chris's lap. The younger seems too stunned to move, his eyes transfixed on Julian's finger that is tracing the pattern of Chris's shirt across his chest.

"It wouldn't be that much trouble," I hear sinfully red lips whisper. "Really, I've instructed many how to appreciate the arts. And I'm quite qualified for the task of teaching these talents you so desire." Fleeting fingertips dance their way up past Chris's collar to tangle in silken locks. "Think about it Christopher Doll," he purred, the tip of his tongue flicking out to smooth over his own lips, centimeters from the open, floundering mouth of his breathless captive. Chris's eyes bulged at the proximity of their mouths, but he said nothing, and he made no move to dislodge his tormentor.

Interesting.

Julian continued on in his ministrations, his particular goal unknown to observers. One arm was draped across Chris's heaving shoulders, his other hand still stroking flaxen blonde curls. He tilted his head to the side seemingly considering the features of the statuesque figure beneath him. "You know, you are quite the handsome man. I imagine all the girls just fall all over you. Though, wonder of wonders, we never see you with a woman. Why is that? What secret are you hiding behind these eyes so like my wife's?" Wandering blue tried to seek out Cathy despite his awestruck state, but Julian deterred him by stroking his cheek, his breath stirring the wisps of hair on the golden forehead before him. "Will you not look at me?" Bewildered blue immediately locked onto midnight orbs. "Good boy." A wicked smile again rivets my fair brother's attention on the terror currently residing in his lap.

Julian leaned forward slightly and brushed the tip of his nose against his reddening companion's. "Is something the matter Christopher? I've never seen you remain silent so long before." He playfully tickled Chris under the chin. "Is it me? Did I say something wrong?" Chris shook his head with a jerking movement, whether to deny Julian's words or his actions, I'll never know.

"No? Hmmm" His thoughtful purr widens Chris's eyes. Julian smirked and brushed his lips against Chris's cheek. He ran his fingers through the gleaming silk framing the panting face, his eyes following the movement before locking back on those still hypnotized with his own. "Maybe we…" Words abruptly halted, a slow, slightly astonished but knowing, smile began to take form on Julian's wicked features before he flicked his eyes down towards his current denim covered perch. Baffled blue followed before flaming golden skin with crimson hue. As one they raised their eyes and met again, Julian still only a hairs breath away from the source of the ragged breathing filling the quiet limousine. Chris blanched at his tormentor's feral visage; his fingers clawed nervously at Julian's sweater; his hands shaking as he made gestures resembling futile pushes.

A strong slow "hmm?" rumbled deep in a pale throat. Julian cupped Chris's head in both his hands, their foreheads resting briefly on each other as sparkling coal thoughtfully held his captivated prey's. Pressing their chests tightly together, he angled Chris's head to the side as he curled himself around to whisper something into my brother's ear, one hand sliding down the length of his quivering throat. Eyes widening to unbelievable proportions, lips moving frantically but unable to utter the slightest word, Chris jolted and wrenched his head to the side just as Julian was pulling away from his traumatized ear.

Not a soul moved as the two sat fixated on the other, their lips resting ever so lightly against their opposition's. My rapidly paling brother trembled with timidness, unable to tear his eyes away from the endless black centimeters from his own, his fingers twisted painfully tight in his foe's sweater. Lack of oxygen forced his ashen lips to part slightly, the action fortifying the slight contact with Julian's.

The gods just are not smiling on my blonde brother today.

Chris, now absolutely frozen, managed a small whimper; the first sound he's made since my awareness of events unfolding.

And Julian smiled.

A wicked, devilish sort of smile.

A smile of triumphant glee.

The black devil treated Chris to a teasing caress of his cheek, before whispering in a voice of sinful velvet, "I don't swing that way, Angel." Lightly, playfully, he slapped Chris on the cheek. "Sorry."

Julian's grin widens as he fluidly slides off Chris's lap and returns to Cathy's side. His glittering eyes ever on Chris's, he takes his wife in his arms and kisses her passionately, his lips curving amidst the sensual play upon seeing the look of shocked betrayal on Chris's face.

_Horrified_ betrayal.

"I guess we can stop looking for a woman for your brother now." Cathy is too caught up in her husband's ministrations to give heed to his words. A bit dazed but quite amused, I glance around the automobile to gauge the reactions of the other patrons of tonight's impromptu performance. Paul is shaking with laughter, trying hard to keep himself together. I nearly crack myself just watching him.

I brave a daring glance my rumpled brother's way to find him with the most perplexed, enraged, disbelieving look adorning his fire engine red face. Huffing, he tears his eyes away from Julian's and turns to glare out the window as he hastily bunches his coat in his lap.

"Christopher." Cathy's soft alluring habit of calling my brother's name causes him to reluctantly turn her way. With a sinfully beguiling smirk mirroring her husband's frightening well, my sister proves yet again the wealth of her bitchiness. "I absolutely forbid you to date Julian. He's from New York and you know what those guys are all about! I won't have it, Chris!"

Chris's jaw was on the floor, his pained expression turning sour as he flung himself back to the window, his body shaking with silent rage. My sister's lips quirked into a maddening smile as her husband snickered into her neck. My guardian doubled over, no longer bothering to mute his laughter; I think we will have to pull over so he doesn't wet himself. Madame… smirking, Madame meets my eyes and gives a small nod of her head as she silently slides her camera into her heavy old satchel.

A priceless moment to live on in infamy, captured forever in our stupefied memories, engraved evermore on film to concrete what our eyes disbelieved.

Maybe I will join in the Christmas festivities after all.

* * *

Didn't like it? grins Reread it.


End file.
